


В золотой клетке

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл знал, что сходит с ума. Медленно, безумно мучительно и, может, в какой-то степени сладко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В золотой клетке

Самая искренняя детская мечта у Найла была всего одна: стать актёром.

Проживать чужие жизни – счастливые и не очень, надевать чужие маски – людей старых и молодых, бедных и богатых, и при этом скрывать своё лицо, свои истинные чувства. Обладать умением прекрасно перевоплощаться в того, о ком попросят.

Ну, собственно, ему удалось эту мечту воплотить в жизнь... Увы, совсем не так, как ему хотелось бы на самом деле.

Найлу приходилось играть на сцене во время выступлений с One Direction. Приходилось изображать из себя вечно позитивное солнышко, а затем, примерив роль первого Ларри-шиппера, и её играть, видимо, вообще до конца дней своих.

Не сказать, что он на самом деле не был мальчиком-солнышком. Был. Но он не был вечно позитивным. Точно так же, как не был настоящим Ларри-шиппером номер один.

Секрет всего этого недоразумения был прост: 

_Трудно изображать радость за любимого человека, когда он счастлив не с тобой._

Хоран до одури, до умопомрачения, до боли в груди любил своего одногруппника. И ладно, если это было бы взаимно – ведь Зейн, тот самый горячий парень Зейн Малик, отдавался своему чувству к Найлу буквально полностью, – но Найла угораздило влюбиться именно в кудрявого зеленоглазого парня с такими безумно очаровательными ямочками на щеках, когда он улыбался.

Оглядываясь назад, Найл понимал, что если бы можно было каким-то уму не постижимым образом просто взять и повернуть время вспять, откатить его дней на... пятьсот, то тогда бы он, возможно, не стал бы в третий раз отказываться от предложения Малика посидеть вечером в кафешке (ведь, может быть, тогда бы и чувства к нему появились) и не продолжал бы грезить о Гарри Стайлсе, который, в свою очередь, тихо мечтательно вздыхал, глядя на Луи.

Луи, безусловно, знал о чувствах Гарри к нему и разделял их. Мечтательно вздыхал Стайлс лишь из-за того, что, увы, менеджмент не особо приветствовал ЛГБТ-настроения в стремительно набиравшем популярность бой-бэнде, посему всячески старался ограничить общение Стайлса и Томлинсона – хотя бы на сцене, на виду у фанатов. Само собой, должного эффекта это всё равно не возымело – фанатов не обманешь, да и Найл с отведённой ему ролью справлялся прекрасно.

И после каждого концерта давал себе сорок минут, чтобы, будто четырнадцатилетняя девчонка, разрыдаться ко всем чертям, постоянно повторяя себе, что больше не может так, а затем вновь и вновь собирать себя по кусочкам, успокаиваясь, умываясь холодной водой, натягивая на лицо уже привычную для себя счастливую улыбку и укладываясь в одну постель с Зейном, ожидая (или не очень уже ожидая) наступления завтрашнего дня.

***

 

И если раньше Найлу казалось, что лучше уж быть любимым, чем любить, то сейчас он коренным образом поменял своё мнение. А одним-единственным человеком, у которого ему хотелось просить прощения просто-напросто всегда, был Зейн Малик.

Хорану хотелось вечно извиняться за то, что он не чувствовал ничего к Зейну, который, в свою очередь, любил его до буквально до беспамятства.

Зейн был прекрасным – безумно чутким, на удивление заботливым; наверное, единственным его недостатком вообще могло быть то, что его щетина кололась, когда он прижимался к Найлу со спины, целуя его в шею, желая доброй ночи или наоборот доброго утра. Но и это было поправимо. Зейн доверял Хорану заводить его в душ, брать бритву и осторожно сбривать жесткие черные волоски с его лица.

Зейн старался сделать всё, чтобы Найлу было хорошо. С его образом никак не вязалась та необыкновенная нежность, с которой он мог целовать, шептать что-то на ухо или обнимать; просто Зейн любил Найла так искренне, что прощал ему даже то, что Хоран, забываясь, пару раз называл его "Гарри".

Просто Малик всё знал. Как и Стайлс. 

Единственным, кто оставался в слепом неведении происходящего, был Луи, но Найл считал, что это, с одной стороны, поправимо, а с другой совершенно не имеет смысла быть поправимым.

– Было бы здорово, если бы у тебя были кудри, – мечтательно сказал он однажды, перебирая волосы Зейна, и тот грустно усмехнулся:  
– Только вот глаз зелёных точно не жди.

Зейн понимал, что никогда – никогда – не сможет стать для Найла заменой очаровательного кудряшки, но он... старался, пожалуй. Старался узнать как можно больше о том, что Найлу нужно, чтобы ему было хорошо. Старался сделать всё, что в его силах, лишь бы ирландец не так часто выпадал из реальности. И когда видел, что Хоран слишком откровенно засматривался на Гарри на интервью, то просто осторожно, невидимо для камер брал парня за руку, ласково сжимая пальцы, встречаясь с его рассеянным взглядом, и старался ободряюще улыбнуться, словно пытаясь так напомнить: "Эй, я здесь. Я здесь для тебя".

Зейн никогда не принуждал его к сексу. Никогда не делал что-то против его воли. Никогда не ускорял движения, если Найлу не хотелось. Никогда не осуждал Найла за то, что тот, всхлипывая, выстанывал имя Стайлса, всем телом прижимаясь к Зейну, когда его прошибало крупной дрожью удовольствия.

Зейн с Найлом нежен, а Гарри берёт Луи грубо, жёстко, заставляя того буквально кричать от боли и удовольствия – и крики не приглушаются ни ладонью, ни подушкой, угол которой Луи прикусывает. Гарри делает это как чёртов зверь, и Луи отдаётся ему весь, полностью, срывая голос, на следующий день не скрывая ни ярких засосов цвета спелой рябины, ни фиолетово-желтых синяков. А Зейн по ночам обнимает Найла, слышащего переходящие в крик стоны за стеной и дрожащего от слёз и возбуждения одновременно, желающего биться в оргазме под Гарри точно так же, как это делает Луи.

И Найл чувствует себя птицей в золотой клетке: для него делают всё, а он от этого не получает ни капли удовольствия, всё вздыхая о недосягаемой свободе.

***

 

И вроде бы это не приносит никаких проблем, да и в перспективе тоже приносить не должно: Зейн всё так же влюблён в Найла, Найл – в Гарри, Гарри – в Луи, и хотя бы последняя пара тут счастлива в своей взаимной любви; казалось бы, что тут может вообще повлиять на ситуацию? Ровным счётом ничего. Даже, в общем-то, то, на что Найл очертя голову идёт однажды.

Гарри после этого случая будет всё так же глубоко плевать на парня, а Найл до конца жизни будет чувствовать себя виноватым теперь не только перед Зейном, но и перед Луи.

Это произошло в один из тех дней – а, точнее, ночей, – когда Луи и Гарри решили отправиться в какой-то бар и взяли с собой Лиама. Найл же просто чуть более чем полностью понимал, что если он сегодня вообще выберется куда-то, то в лучшем случае напьётся и по пьяни расскажет обо всём Луи, приукрасив это чем-то вроде: "а ещё я с ним сплю", но заранее думал о последствиях. Поэтому отказался, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие.

По правде говоря, он бы с удовольствием напился и высказал бы всё Томлинсону, останавливало его лишь одно: Луи выглядел на самом деле счастливым рядом с Гарри, только и только рядом с ним, и уж точно не его виной было то, что эта кудрявая балда обратила внимание именно на него, а не на Найла. Ну и, пожалуй, Луи всё же был для Найла другом, хоть и не самым близким. Хоть и спал с человеком, которого Хоран любил просто больше жизни.

В тот вечер всё шло спокойно до тех пор, пока в руках Найла не оказались ключи от номера, в котором жили Гарри и Луи. Томлинсон сам дал их ему, говоря что-то вроде: "Ну я же могу доверять тебе, верно, санни-бой? Не грусти и поправляйся". Хоран тогда лишь кивнул – в его голове на тот момент ещё не созрело той мысли, что в итоге перевернула всё с ног на голову; её зачатки появились тогда, когда он, направляясь к их с Маликом номеру, почему-то замер перед дверью, ключ от которой ему дал Луи.

На самом деле, голова на пару секунд очистилась вообще ото всего, от здравого разума – в первую очередь, иначе и не объяснишь то, что Найл, не особо раздумывая, вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул его. Дверь открылась легко и абсолютно бесшумно, позволяя ему проскользнуть внутрь; он понятия не имел, что же будет здесь делать – возможно, просто осмотреться и уйти к себе, под бок к явно ждущему его Малику, было просто прекраснейшим вариантом, но именно в ту секунду, когда он наконец задался вопросом: "а зачем я сюда зашёл?", что-то в его голове взорвалось мириадами оглушительных фейерверков.

Вряд ли он отдавал себе отчёт хоть в чём-то, когда направлялся к постели, как он почему-то посчитал – и не ошибся, – Стайлса.

За пару дней пребывания тут и подушка, и простынь, и одеяло уже успели буквально насквозь пропахнуть его запахом, и Найл просто сидел, комкая белую хлопковую ткань, на пару секунд отрываясь, чтобы вдохнуть запах, оставшийся на ладонях; он чувствовал себя абсолютным безумцем, когда решился ещё и лечь на его постель, не снимая одежды... Хотя почему же не снимая?.. За пару секунд он стянул с себя футболку, затем расстегнул джинсы, бросая их на пол к снятой ранее вещи, без особого зазрения совести отправил туда и боксеры. Только потом вновь лёг, до шеи натягивая на себя одеяло, вновь с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием вдыхая запах Стайлса, который окутывал теперь его всего.

Найл знал, что сходит с ума. Медленно, безумно мучительно и, может, в какой-то степени сладко; он знал, что его в соседней комнате ждёт Зейн, а сам при этом ворочался с бока на бок в постели Гарри, сам ещё не до конца понимая мотива своего поступка.

Единственное, чего он не знал – так это того, как же он всё-таки будет объяснять Стайлсу, что делает в его постели голым, если тот вдруг вернётся.

Сейчас его заботило немного другое. Вдоволь навозившись, он сел на постели, скидывая одеяло, и невольно потянулся пальцами к изголовью, впиваясь в него и прикрывая глаза, закусывая нижнюю губу.

_Найл знал, что сходит с ума. Медленно, безумно мучительно и, может, в какой-то степени сладко._

И он, сев на колени, всё так же держась пальцами за изголовье, зажмурившись, он буквально физически ощущал, насколько грубо и глубоко двигался бы в нём в такой позе Гарри.

Низ живота заныл. Его не приятно свело – он именно заныл от болезненного возбуждения от одной лишь мысли Хорана об этом. Найл чувствовал себя в этот раз не безумцем, а полнейшим идиотом, но происходящего это никак не меняло – разве что теперь он, наконец разжав пальцы, вновь рухнул на постель, с каким-то жалобным всхлипом переворачиваясь на спину и кладя себе ладонь на низ живота.

_И раз уж не с Гарри, то хотя бы просто в его постели._

Он, быстро облизнув ладонь, двигал ей по собственной плоти медленно, но не растягивая таким образом удовольствие, а лишь мучая себя. Он слишком быстро возбуждался и слишком быстро мог довести себя до разрядки, но сейчас оттягивал второе, не давая себе ни капли настоящего наслаждения. Из головы не шли хриплые стоны Луи, которые Найл мог слышать практически каждый вечер; внезапно посетила мысль ещё и о том, что, вполне возможно, Гарри сейчас брал Томлинсона где-нибудь в туалете того бара, куда они пошли, зажимая ему рот большой ладонью и неустанно вколачиваясь в податливое горячее тело, и от этого Найл всхлипнул вновь, поворачиваясь набок, лицом к стене, носом утыкаясь в подушку, вдыхая запах Гарри и всё так же продолжая двигать рукой по члену, хоть в такой позе это не просто неудобно – это ещё и больновато, но Хорану было плевать на боль.

Он почти довёл себя до оргазма, когда вдруг сам резко убрал руку, ощущая, как тут же заныл низ живота, и просто сжал пальцами подушку, стискивая зубы, силясь не расплакаться. Он лежал на боку, не давая себе ни единой возможности коснуться возбуждённой плотью постели Гарри, словно боясь таким образом осквернить её, словно застыдившись того, что делал тут; он не знал, то ли это интуиция так сработала, то ли совесть была с ней заодно – факт остаётся фактом: он услышал, как в номер кто-то заходит, тут же включая верхний свет.

Ему хотелось провалиться под землю, если это Луи, и вообще сгореть ко всем чертям в её ядре, если это Гарри.

Стайлс не задавал лишних вопросов. Судя по звукам, он расшнуровал ботинки, снял джинсы, затем стянул кофту и наконец подошёл к постели, на которой, подрагивая от стыда и всё никак не проходящего возбуждения, лежал Найл.

Его рука коснулась бедра парнишки, и тот всё же не выдержал.

– Гарри, – всхлипнул он, резко переворачиваясь на спину, – Гарри, сделай... Сделай это быстро. Прошу тебя...

Его губы еле шевелились, когда он договорил последнюю фразу и тут же зажмурился, ожидая пощёчины или чего-то вроде этого. Он нервно комкал пальцами простынь по обе стороны от себя, тяжело, шумно дышал и уж никак не ожидал того, что Стайлс лишь прошепчет "окей" и склонится к его губам, касаясь их мягким коротким поцелуем.

Хоран не сразу сообразил, что Гарри тоже раздет. Полностью. Он понял это лишь тогда, когда ощутил, наконец открывая глаза, что Стайлс, нависая над ним, коснулся внутренней стороны его бедра, кажется, уже полувозбуждённым членом. Он прерывисто выдохнул что-то вроде: "О, господи, зачем..", но не договорил, заткнутый поцелуем, когда Гарри нашарил тюбик смазки, мать вашу, под подушкой и, смазывая два пальца, ввёл оба, нетерпеливо растягивая Найла, готовя его для себя.

И Найл был почти уверен, что...

Что удовольствия он не получит вообще.

Нет, не то чтобы ему было некомфортно, когда Гарри растягивал его сначала двумя, а потом и тремя пальцами, не то чтобы он испытывал какие-то неприятные ощущения, когда Гарри входил в него, когда начинал двигаться, выдыхая его имя куда-то Хорану в шею, буквально сгребая парня в охапку – просто жгучий комок слёз, подкативший к горлу, и не физическая, а моральная боль, словно выжигающая всё изнутри, делали своё дело.

Он невольно отмечал, что не так-то они отличаются – Гарри и Зейн, – что не настолько грубее двигается Стайлс, не настолько уж с ним приятнее – а если быть честным, то, на самом деле, Зейн в этом даже выигрывает. Он невольно вспоминал, что его в соседнем номере всё ещё ждёт Малик, невольно задавался вопросом: "А где же Луи?" – и невольно, неосознанно плакал, не издавая ни звука, кроме жалобных всхлипов, под Гарри, лишь порой слишком сильно хватаясь за его плечи, когда тот делал особенно жёсткие, грубые движения.

И оргазм, как он и думал, не принёс ни капли удовольствия – лишь отвращение к себе, к своему телу, к своему голосу, который всё же сорвался на стон, позже перешедший в имя Стайлса.

Но Найл не чувствовал себя использованным, когда, силясь улыбнуться, шептал Гарри: "Спасибо", когда натягивал одежду, когда возвращал парню ключи от номера, не объясняя, зачем вообще полез сюда. Ощущение было другое: использовали не его. Использовал он сам. Использовал слишком чистую любовь Зейна, абсолютное неведение Луи и полный пофигизм Гарри. И от этого было ни черта не легче.

***

 

Когда он вернулся в номер, то, ни говоря ни слова, забрался к Малику в постель, уткнувшись в его грудь, и вновь разрыдался от бьющих через край эмоций, хотя казалось, что он выплакал все слёзы ещё во время секса с Гарри. Зейн лишь пару раз вдохнул чужой запах, которым пах Найл, и просто промолчал, обнимая дрожащего парнишку и успокаивающе целуя его в висок.

Просто Зейн слишком чисто и искренне любил – точно так же, как и Найл.

Просто это было совершенно не взаимно.


End file.
